


Hunter Husbands

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha Ruts, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Mating, NSFW GIF, Omega Gabriel, Omega Lisa Braeden, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Possesive Dean, Primal Sex, Sex, Slutty Lisa, Top Dean, Trouble maker lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Dean and Jensen are alpha wolves who have been married five years. They have been hunting the supernatural together ever since their mating, accompanied by Sam. It has never been a secret that Dean wants a child but Jensen due to his biology is unable to provide a child for his lover. Deans want for a child is a source of some of their arguments. Follow the two alphas on their journey of ups and downs. Through tough times and the good.Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Deans appearance is like his S9 unshaved sexy scruffy self...  
> Jensen is more like his S5 clean shaven self.  
> The reason I have created an age difference is because I know they are the same people, so to create a little difference in looks, I have put them at different ages.

Dean seats near the bar, watching his husband do his thing. _Yup, Jensen had to literally flirt with a suspect in order to gain more information from the guy._ Dean was literally clenching his fists on the counter as he watched his lover whisper something into the guys ear, as the guy ran a hand up his thigh. He didn’t realize that he had snarled and his canines were peeking out of his lips until his brother broke his concentration with a snort.

“Really Dean?...Down boy!...your wolf is getting kind of restless huh?”

Dean tore his attention from his lover, to his smirking brother, “shut up Sam!”. He than signaled to the bar tender to get him another shot of whisky. _If I was to survive the night, a shot of whisky would definitely help._ He immediately drained the shot that was placed in front of him. _Don’t look. Don’t look. Let Jensen find out what he can, the way he can!_ But he just didn’t have the willpower to ignore his mate, so he just wanted to take a glance, that’s all, but what he saw when he focused his gaze on his husband made his blood pressure rise and his wolf very much angry and unsettled. As of that very moment, he narrowed his eyes at the very picture in front of him, in which Jensens neck was being kissed and sucked by the guy. _And right on his husband’s mating mark_! A mark that he bit into his lovers neck five years ago. _A mark that only he was allowed to suck and lick._

 _He had had enough._ He had gotten up, making his way towards his mate, a surge of possessiveness and oddly trepidation, _not that he was worried much about the latter,_ began to manifest itself inside him. He was oblivious to his brothers calls, as his only focus was on that asshole sucking down on his lovers neck. And the icing on the cake was that Jensen didn’t look like he minded, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying the man’s ministrations, judging by the way he was all flushed and giggling. _This has to stop now._

* * *

 

Jensen was getting close to unlocking the whereabouts of the missing teens, because he knew this was the work of a serial killer and he believed said guy who was currently tonguing his neck, _and mating mark_ , _which kind of made him uncomfortable because his mate was currently keeping an eye on him from the bar and he has never let anyone except for Dean get into his personal bubble_ , was the serial killer they were looking for. And by God, he couldn’t wait to get away from the creep, _that he so wanted to gut right now, for the record._

This was a FBI case for the _real FBI,_ hence, they were going to tip the relevant authorities on the suspect and where they could find those missing kids. This wasn’t a case for hunters who deal with the supernatural. It’s just a psycho human on a killing and kidnapping spree. He knew that the guy was a serial killer, _because well let’s just say its amazing what people let out once they are properly drunk._ He would inform Dean to get in touch with Agent Hendrickson about the findings. But in the meantime, _enough is enough._ He was just about to push the guy, whose name was Henry, away, but before that happened,  there was a growl and the scent of angry alpha filled the air and next thing he knew, Henry was being yanked away and thrown halfway across the room. _Oh crap!_ He gulped as he saw the red eyes his lover aimed at him and boy was that doing all sorts of things to his body. 

See, Jensen was an alpha too, and he has tried the dominant game before only to come out failing because Dean was more stronger than he as an alpha, so he had learned just to accept that Dean was the dominant alpha mate in their relationship. _And oh boy did he show him that no matter what, he was the top._ And Jensen always fell apart under Deans ministrations whether in the bedroom or anywhere else. And he loves being controlled by his alpha. _For the record, being a bottom is amazing, especially when your alpha husband is one heck of a sex machine in bed_. He usually turns him into putty and gets him begging for more.

Right now that look Dean had was enough to drop panties. It was a look that spoke _mine_. The visible bulge curving against Deans pants  combined with his hard breathing was enough to tell Jensen that he was to get his ass up and they were going to settle this tension between them preferably on a soft flat surface. _And yes Jensen was game._ But a little teasing couldn’t hurt right? Right? 

Jensen licked his lips, slow, making sure to bite his lip at the end without breaking eye contact with his worked up lover. Seeing his lover, narrow his eyes and growl whilst walking towards him with a predatory look made his cock shoot up. It was a look that Dean normally fixed him with when he wanted a good deep wild fuck. He shivered when Deans hand found his tie and yelped when his alpha yanked him up by the tie, pulling him close to him. They were now breathing heavily onto each others lips. _Oh God that’s hot_. Jensen could feel Dean press his cock into his and then next thing you know he is gasping for air as Dean yanks his head to the side and biting his mating mark just enough to break a little skin, then soothing and sucking _. Shit Dean must be real pissed or worked up to break his biting mark again_. This was Dean reclaiming him. And he knew why. 

But right now Jensens brain was not all there because all he wanted was for Dean to take him back to the motel and break the bed. And knowing Dean, that’s what he will do. _How does he know?_ Well a Dean that hasn’t spoken yet is a Dean you have to be careful of. And his lover not saying anything since interrupting  him is saying that Jensen was going to get a nice ass pounding from his mate when they got back. _And oh boy was he looking forward to it._

Jensen moaned at the Image of Dean giving it to him good making Dean draw his mouth away from the sucking and licking, and gazing straight into his mates eyes before he finally spoke in a husky sexed out voice, “What you thinking of baby?”

Jensen knew Dean could tell that he wanted sex but decided to play along, massaging Deans cock through his trousers, whispering, “Wanna get this big guy in me?....nice and hard….real hard”.

“Fuck”, Dean murmured before he finally claimed Jensens lips in a tongue filled passionate wet kiss that left both lovers starving for more.  Dean was the first to break away making Jensen whine and chase after his swollen wet lips, making the alpha chuckle, “Lets go back to the motel baby….gonna show you that your ass is mine…no one else’s….you hear me?!”

All coherent thought left Jensen as he just moaned back, “Yes alpha!”

“Good!”, Dean replied before grabbing his mates hand and pulling him out of the bar. 

* * *

Meanwhile Sam watched the whole exchange. _Thank God the bar is dark, otherwise people will be getting a free show._ Well it looks like Dean and Jensen are going to be very busy tonight, so thank God for his smart thinking which is getting a room as far away from the mates. _Two alphas going at it is more charged than an alpha and omega having sex._  Dean and Jensen have been married five years and its seems that their sex life was just getting better and better. Maybe it was just their biology or he always had the inkling fact that Dean wanted a child, but of course Jensen couldn’t have any due to being an alpha, however, that didn’t stop his brother from probably breeding his lover with the thought of getting him pregnant.  Just than a beautiful brunette in a red short dress came up to him. He smiled. _Well might as well get to know the locals._

 TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok primal alpha sex...even though it's bordering on abusive, the sex is consensual...;)

Jensen was a moaning mess. _Why?_ Well you can ask Deans hot tongue that was now jabbing repeatedly into his sweet hole. His alpha ate him out like a starving man and he loved every second of it. The alpha in him wanted to challenge its alpha mate, so he snarled and held onto Deans hair tight, yanking him off his hole. “Fuck off! Want to be buried deep in you Dean!” 

Deans eyes narrowed as anger surged and heightened arousal travelled through him as he watched his mate scramble off the bed, into a standing position, both squaring off before they lurched at the other and oh was the battle of the alphas on. Their naked bodies collided as they wrestled for dominance. They slammed into furniture, the primal urge to mate overcoming them. All they both could see was, _Fuck, Claim, Breed._  

Dean had lost his grip at some point, being jostled to the ground by his mate. Jensen placed a hand around Deans throat trying to restrict his airflow, as he straddled Dean, spitting onto his cock before he tried to force his way into his mate. But Dean was not going to be having that. Somehow, Dean managed to flip Jensen around till he was on his back. The other alphas grip loosened, allowing Dean to pin his hands above his head growling, “Im the fucking alpha, bitch!. I’m gonna breed you like the whore you are!” 

Jensen could see the hunger in Deans red eyes. His lover was pure animal now. He was about to retort but ended up yelling as Dean sunk his canines once more into Jensens mating mark, his pleasure peaked and he started coming with such ferocity his back bowing so high he could have flipped Dean off, but his lover was too strong, pinning him down and growling into his neck. Jensen had not finished coming before he found himself flipped to all fours. He cried out as his lover plunged his cock into him good, hard and deep. He tried to fight, still trying to be defiant, managing to dislodge his lovers cock out of him before he scrambled for the bed. But he didn’t get far as Dean shoved him from behind making his whole front of his body plaster into the mattress below, he moaned loudly, as he felt his cock twitch hard, and let out a glutteral scream as Dean finally mounted him. “Ahhhhhh Yes Alpha!”

Dean started to lose it. He easily sunk into Jensens loose hole and without waiting he braced his two palms on either sides of Jensens chest area and started to plough repeatedly into his husband. The feeling of the hole squeezing and sucking his cock in, so greedily, was driving him crazy. He knew his lover wanted rough and oh boy was he in the mood. Dean gave all he got, thrusting into his lover hard, he suddenly had to open his mouth to suck in air as his nose wasn’t enough. “Oh yeah take it baby…huuuhhh!”

Jensen was a writhing mess under Dean. The head of Deans cock was ramming his prostate good. He wasn’t a lazy alpha though, so he started meeting Deans thrusts. Loud panting and smacking of skin against skin started to fill the room. Jensen barely could get out, “Th-that all-all you got- ahhhnn-alpha!”

Dean growled at the teasing alpha, leaning down and biting onto the alphas shoulder blade earning a deep moan from his lover below. He than leaned in and whispered huskily into Jensens ear, “You want hard! You got it!”

Jensen trembled at Dean words before his lovers cock pulled out of him, he yelped as Dean manhandled him till he was kneeling on the matress with both his palms braced against the wall before above the headboard. Jensen was still slightly dazed but as soon as his lover settles himself behind him, entering him with one hard jab of his monster cock, his head fell back as he screamed brokenly, “Ohhhh Dean!...Ahhhh!”

Dean placed palms on Jensens hips and started thrusting with all his might, up into the alphas heat. “Uhhhh yeah!..gonna fill you up with my babies!...want me to fill your tummy with my pups?!”

Jensen had lost all coherant thought. This position allowed Dean in so far, his mouth was a babbling machine, “Ohhh yes Dean!...fill me up with your pups!...uhhh honey I want your babies!”

Dean was pistoning in and out, the pleasure was so great, he sucked hard on Jensens shoulder blade, “Uhhhh Jen! Ohh baby! Come on take it!”

They were both lost in each other they didn’t even hear the neighbours banging on the wall. Jensens head was thrown back to rest on Deans shoulder as his lover attacked his neck. Neither knew where the other began or ended. Dean could feel his knot trying to lock itself into Jensen, so he started to stroke Jensens enlarged knot. “Ahhhhhh Jen! Oh gonna come so deep in you! Make you pregnant!”

Jensens hand joined Deans on his cock, stroking till he shivered violently, gasping for air, “Uhhhhh yeah!...Dean get me pregnant now!”

Those words tipped Dean over the edge as he locked himself deep into Jensen and with a muffled shout, came deep and hard into his lover. He than cried out as he felt his lovers hole squeeze him even tighter and the cock in his hand started fucking up into his closed fist as it released into the air, coating his hand, headboard and lovers stomach.

Dean than laid them down along the mattress. One small movement made him moan as he spurted more come into his panting, sweaty lover who was knocked out cold. He laid open mouth kisses along Jensens sweaty shoulder. _God they were both wet from head to to_ e. He cried low as his cock twitched and released more come. He hummed at the pleasurable sensation, sucking lightly on his lovers earlobe, he laid a soft kiss on his lovers mating bite, than whispered to his unconscious husband, “I really wish we could have a baby. I’d love to see your belly round with my pup. I know that biology prevents it but baby anything is possible”. He ran his hand along Jensens tummy before he drifted off into a world of dreams. _Anything is possible._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen argue..

Dean had woken Jensen to have toe curling sex the next morning once again coming deep in his lover accompanied with the words _I’m going to fill you up with pups._ Jensen knew how much Dean wanted a baby and it always hurt him to think that he would not be able to grant his husband his wish. And Deans wish for a child resulted in them having massive arguments where someone would usually say something that ends up hurting the other. Of course both sides know that it’s due to the heat of the moment that unintentional words are spoken. They usually brush it aside after a few hours but sometimes words can be unforgiven. And today seemed like one of those days.

Jensen was packing his duffle when he felt his husband’s warmth plaster along his back as hands slipped around his waist, the palm of his hand rubbing Jensen’s tummy lightly. His husband whispered into his ear, “Maybe one day we will have a little one growing in here”.

That just halted all of Jensen’s activities. He was starting to get irritated now. Dean knew how he felt about the topic of having a baby and still the hunter pushed. Dean had stopped kissing his neck, as he felt his lovers body stiffen. A sour scent with a hint of anger started to fill his nostrils. He turned his lover around to face him.

“Jen what’s wrong baby?”

Jensen grit his jaw, _unbelievable_. “Really Dean?!”

Dean squared his shoulders, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Jensen, care to enlighten me?”

Jensen couldn’t hold in his temper any longer, he spat out, “You always do this Dean. Always saying that you going to make me pregnant when in reality you know that I can’t have kids because duh I’m an alpha, but still you keep whining and whining about the same shit every damn time and I am getting sick of it!”

Dean felt rage consume him, “Whining?! What the fuck Jensen! I know you can’t have kids ok! Doesn’t mean I can’t hope. We live in a damn supernatural world where anything is possible ok! And you know damn well that there have been records of alphas getting pregnant before. Why are you so against it huh? Even when I bring up adoption , you get all psycho on me!”

“I am not going to have a supernatural asshole near me! Fuck that! And we are not adopting period!”

Deans jaw ticked, “That isn’t what you said before Jensen! I remember you saying that you would do anything just to get pregnant. Now you’re saying that you don’t want any help from the supernatural? And you don’t EVER get to tell me what to do! I’m the alpha in this relationship and one day I will fill your belly with my pups! You better not fucken push me Jensen or I will find some one who is willing to have my pups”.

That’s it Jensen blew a gasket because next thing he feels is his fist colliding onto Deans jaw, hearing a crunch and seeing his alpha groan and stumble back with a hand on his jaw. He was still clouded with rage so he bellowed out, “Don’t you fucken say that to me Dean! NEVER! If you ever cheat on me I will cut out your knot and feed it to you! You hear me!”

Deans alpha was enraged and it wanted to hurt its abuser right now. He eyes were glowing red matching his lovers as they had a stare down, all he felt like doing was hurting and he knew how to hit Jensen where he was vulnerable the most. He sneered, “What huh? Afraid I might find a soft wet pussy to sink my cock in, make the sweet omega pregnant with my child? I have girls and guys lining up, wanting to carry my kid! So fuck you! What you gonna say about that huh?!”

Jensen couldn’t help the tears that pooled in his eyes and the hurt in his voice show as he just stammered, “Than leave Dean if that’s what you truly want. I won’t stop you since you want a child so bad. But let me tell you this. What you said was low and I want you to know that you hurt me real bad. You always do when you say things like that to me. And right now my heart is void of love for you, all I have is hate. Right now I hate you Dean and I don’t want you to say a damn thing to me at this moment or I won’t be held responsible for my actions”.

Dean instantly regretted his words plus seeing and hearing the defeat from Jensen was enough to dissipate his anger. Fear started to radiate through his being at Jensens words. _Shit he screwed up big this time._ He stammered, “Je-Jen baby I’m sor-“

“DON’T DEAN! I don’t want to hear your apology right now. Now come on, we have a case to attend to”. With that Jensen zipped his duffle, shouldering it and walking past his alpha out the door.

Meanwhile Dean was already thinking of ways to try and say sorry _. And this time you need to grovel Dean._ God he was the world’s biggest asshole, the worst husband ever.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Jensen gives the silent treatment...for a short while...
> 
> Sex in this chapter....
> 
> Note: I also made up the name of the town...

Sam chose to seat quietly in the backseat. He was worried that he might get his head chewed off if he opened his mouth. Jensen seemed detached, just choosing to watch the trees roll by the window whereas Dean kept sneaking a look at his husband every few minutes looking anxious. 

Sam bet that Dean and Jensen had a fight. And judging by that shiner just on the left side of Deans jaw, his brother must have said something really insensitive or stupid to provoke a hit from Jensen. And Jensen isn’t even much of a hothead like Dean.

Currently, Dean looked like a _dog with its tail between its legs._ His brother seemed very uneasy. And that was kind of hilarious to Sam. _Why?_ Well Dean was the big bad wolf, always with his head held high, not taking crap from anyone. But not today. Sam couldn’t control the snort that left his mouth, immediately slapping a palm on it.

Deans green eyes  found Sam's bugged out hazel  eyes in the rearview mirror, blurting, “Something the matter Sammy?”

Sam shook his head, “Um no nothing the matter Dean”. He chewed on his lips just to distract himself so he couldn’t laugh.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brothers for a few seconds before scoffing, “whatever! Need to play some damn music or I’m gonna have a whiplash”. Dean reached out to turn the radio on when he found his hands being slapped away. He shot Jensen an annoyed look, “What the hell Jen?”

“Don’t . Turn. On. That. Dank. Cranky. Music. Dean! It’s loud and right now I need damn silence.” 

Dean could have thrown Jensen a remark but he decided against it as his husband had on a _I dare you to fuck with me look._ He recoiled his hand, “Ok babe”.

Sam couldn’t control it anymore, he howled out in laughter. He had to grip his stomach hard, trying to take deep breaths as he studied his brothers unamused look. This made him snort once again, “I’m sorry Dean. Just saw something funny.”

“Aha? Care to elaborate Sammy?!”

“Nope. I’d rather not risk it”. 

Dean raised an amused eyebrow, “Good answer”.

They drove the next hour in silence till they reached the little town of Haynesville, South Dakota. Dean parked outside a local motel getting them the usual two rooms. As Dean walked back to the car, he spotted Sam and Jensen having a very cheerful conversation. His husband was laughing at something Sam had said. Maybe this was his opportunity to talk to Jensen. He cleared his throat, “Hey guys. What’s funny?”

Immediately Sam and Jensen quietened. Irritation started to flare within Dean. He was really getting tired of this. Being an alpha,  it was getting hard to control his emotions as alphas were naturally aggressive and didn’t take to such behaviors well. Sam sensing his brothers annoyance, spoke, “Um so managed to get two separate rooms or do we need to bunk in one?”

Dean rolled his eyes, throwing a key at Sam who caught it. “You ain’t sharing with us ever Sam. It’s either that you have another room or your ass is sleeping in the Impala”.

“Well thank God for that than otherwise I’ll be having back cramps in the morning. Anyway let’s get some rest. We got a lot to do tomorrow”, Sam added, grabbing his duffle and heading for his room.

Jensen still didn’t say a word to Dean. Dean really wasn’t the patient type. He also didn’t want to make matters worse by saying something that might get them starting an argument. But really, what choice did Dean have? He was used to solving their issues within a few hours, tops. Maybe he will give it a try.

* * *

Jensen really didn’t want to leave the shower until his husband was asleep. But Dean was waiting to shower and knowing his husband, they would need to talk. Uh! Was he dreading that conversation. He toweled himself before he made his way out of the bathroom. He didn’t spare Dean a glance heading straight for his duffle. 

Dean couldn’t take his lovers silence and avoidance anymore. He made his way to his lover, gripping Jensen’s arm and turning him around. He growled, “ENOUGH with this fucking attitude Jensen! I’m sorry ok! I didn’t mean to say those things. It was done in the heat of the moment.”

Jensen shoved his lover back, “Fuck you Dean! I said leave me the fuck alone!”

Deans rage overtook him, on top of that his cock was at full attention, his alpha always found his mates challenge arousing, and judging by the tent in Jensen’s towel, his lover was feeling the same way. They were both crazy like that. He sneered in a low husky voice, “Doesn’t seem like you want me to stay away from you honey. I bet you want my knot deep inside you. I’m gonna fuck you tonight Jensen. Mark my words”.

Jensen felt a tingling sensation in his cock and balls. His breathing had started to increase as he watched his lover approach him with a predatory look. _Damn it, he hated when his body responds against his will._  He tried to maintain a stoic expression as his lover stood in front of him, breathing his hot breath onto his lips. He swallowed before mustering all the strength he could to resist, stuttering, “Ge-get a-away from me D-Dean?”

Dean ran his hand along the side of Jensens torso, he whispered in a gravelly voice, “How about we call a truce till morning huh? Because I want to fuck you real hard right now.”

Jensens body started to shiver as his sex throbbed and his hole flexed. He couldn’t control his drive anymore, he stammered in a lust filled voice, “Tr-truce”.

Dean immediately claimed Jensens lips in a hot passion filled kiss. Both moaned heavily at the sensations as they grabbed at each other, kissing deeper. Dean ripped Jensens towel off, fisting his lovers swollen cock hard as he sucked, bit and soothed at his lovers neck. “Mmmmmmm”.

“Oh Dean. Uhhhnnn yes!” Jensen leaned his head more to the side so Dean could attack his neck better. He realized that Dean was still in his shirt and boxers, whining breathless, “Babe. Too much clothes…uhhhnnn”.

Dean pulled his hand away from Jensen cock, immediately stepping back and ripping his shirt and boxers off as Jensen turned to look through his duffle for the lube. Dean plastered his naked front along Jensens back kissing and sucking along his lovers shoulder as he slotted his cock between his husband’s ass cheeks while fisting his mates cock. He proceeded to rut his cock as he whispered filthy in Jensens ear,  “Huh. Like that baby? Huh like that feeling of that cock?”

Jensen threw his head back at the sensations of his cock being jerked as Deans cock ran up and down between his crack. “Ohhh Dean! I need you in me now! Please . Uhhhhnnnnn!”

Dean let go of Jensens cock muttering _lube_. Dean coated his fingers before he inserted one. He felt Jensen was still very loose. He proceeded to open Jensen up anyways until he was pumping three fingers in and out of his lover. He coated his cock before plunging straight in. They both cried out and shivered at the joining. Dean stayed still kissing Jensens shoulder before his impatient husband started to fuck himself on his cock making him pant out, “Oh Christ baby. Yeah”.

Jensen didn’t mind that they were gonna have sex standing up as he braced the palm of his hands on the table. The only thing now was that he wanted his alpha to move. He gasped out, as his movements brought Deans cock head to brush his prostate, “Damnit Dean. Fucking move or I will find another alpha to fuck me”.

Dean growled, grabbing onto Jensens hip tight before he set up a punishing pace. His cock was drilling deep into his lover repeatedly. His body was on fire, as electric sensations travelled throughout his being. Dean sucked on Jensens shoulder, fucking up on his toes now, “Uhhh yeah Jen. Gonna make you come on my cock alone. Ahhhhhnnn”.

Jensens body was in absolute physical bliss. His whole body was shoved upwards from the brutality of Deans upwards thrusts, he could feel his toes leave the ground for a second. His cock was throbbing hard and his knot was popped, signaling that his cock was about to explode. “Ohhhhh Dean baby. Ahhhnn gonna come”.

Dean was an animal right now , while still interlocked, he pulled Jensen to his chest growling _floor_. Both alphas found themselves on the floor. Jensen on all fours as Dean held onto his shoulder and proceeded to mount his lover hard and rough. His balls slapped hard against Jensens ass, his knot was getting bigger as it slipped in and out of Jensens rim repeatedly. “Oh yeah Jen! Oh yeah FUCK! UHHHNNN COME FOR ME BABY”.

Jensen couldn’t hold his orgasm anymore as he threw his head back and howled spurting hard onto the floor beneath. His body quivering and trembling hard as Dean continued to nail his sweetspot a dozen more times before he felt the large knot lock inside him as his husband let out an animalistic glutteral sound that had him coming again. “Ahhhhnnn Dean”.

“Unnnnffff Jen…Oh yes baby!....Ahnnn!” Dean continued to pump his cock slowly as he emptied his seed deep inside his lover. _Fill your tummy with pups._ He wished secretly.

Dean later pulled his drowsy lover up, they made their way on wobbly feet, still connected to the bed. Every move Jensen made got Dean to spurt more come into him. Dean kissed and soothed his lovers back and neck. He hopes come morning everything will be fixed. _He hopes that his lover will forgive him for the hurtful things he had said to him._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen talk it out....
> 
> More sex....
> 
> And there is a gif I added....it is not mine, I searched and found it on the internet....thought I'd add a gif for more visual effect ;)
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT GIF IN THIS CHAPTER. Skip the chapter if you want to avoid seeing it.
> 
> Note: Short chapter

It was morning. And Dean dreaded this. He didn’t want to go back to all  the hostility. He felt movement beside him, then feeling hands circle his waist and the head of his lover placed on his chest. The half awake voice of his lover sounded, “Babe….what are you thinking about?”

After a while Dean replied, “Us”.

Jensen knew what this was about. He also knew that they could fix this. Dean had apologized and as for himself, he cannot stay mad at Dean for too long, even if Deans words hurt him to the core. “Dean I forgive you”.

Dean shifted, “What?”

“I forgive you…..I just- I hate fighting with you….and we said things we didn’t mean”.

Dean knew that what he had said yesterday was wrong, but Jensen didn’t say anything wrong. So he was kind of confused  as to why Jensen thought that. Giving in to his curiosity he asked, “What do you mean you said something wrong Jen?” He added, “As far as I know, I am the one at fault. I shouldn’t have said those awful low things to you”.

Jensen decided to sit up and face his husband, knees pulled up to his chest, “I said that I didn’t want a baby. I lied. I do. I just- I get so frustrated because I know I can’t give you a child. And I was just angry when I said that I didn’t want any supernatural involved. I know you will ensure my safety. If I can get pregnant, I would”.

Deans heart pounds a little fast, “Are you saying that..?”

“Yes Dean. I’m saying that if there are any supernatural that can help us, than I’m game”. Jensen smiles when he sees Deans pearly whites.

“Thank you baby”. Dean kisses him lightly on the lips. “So does this mean we’re good?”

“Yes Dean. We’re good”. Dean captured his lovers lips with his in a deep kiss. 

Both moaned at the contact. Dean pushed Jensen back till his lover was flat on his back, straddling him. Their kisses turn messy as their morning wood makes contact. They both moan loudly as their cocks slip and slide easily against the other. Precum making things easy. 

Dean grabs the lube and coats his fingers. He than circles his index around Jensens rim, before sinking a finger in. “Shit baby still loose”. Dean huskily adds, “Think you can take my cock now baby?”

“Ah yes Dean”. 

Dean coats his cock with a generous amount of lube before he presses the spongy head of his cock into Jensens hole. They both moan as Dean sinks into Jensen so easy.  “Ohhh Jen….so good baby”.

Jensen spreads his legs apart, “Ohhhh fuck your big alpha cock in me Dean”.

Dean connects his lips to Jensens before he starts with slow deep thrusts which than increases, “Oh Jen…so deep inside you”. 

“Ohhh yes Dean…you gonna breed me baby….fill me up with your come….huh?” Jensen throws his head back as Deans cock head rubs his prostate good.

“Ohh yes Jen….gonna fill you up with so much come….want a baby honey?” He rams in deeper. The bed is squeaking with every hard thrust.

“Oh yes I want a baby…..come on Dean harder!....that the best you got alpha?”

Dean growls and pulls Jensen to the edge of the bed flipping him till he is on all fours before he ploughs into his lover repeatedly, without mercy.

' 

"Oh Dean yes!...uhhhnn I'm gonna explode". Jensen grabbed onto the sheets hard and felt his toes curl as a white hot pleasure ripped from his cock all the way down to his toes.

Dean watched as his lover came apart on his cock. He pushed himself deep, his knot locking them up as he came hard with a glutteral moan emptying his seed into his lovers tight cavern.

They both collapsed tired on the bed. Dean spooned Jensen to him. Laying a kiss on his lovers sweaty neck. "I love you Jensen".

"I love you too Dean".

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa gets introduced...
> 
> Jensen has insecurities.....
> 
> Someone bumps into Dean and Jensen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I have made up the name of the town in Utah.

Jensen never felt that his relationship with Dean would ever be threatened. _Until now?_ They had decided to stay in the little town of Stone Creek, Utah, for a couple of days. So that had meant groceries. So here they were in the supermarket when a sweet smell filled the air. Then his husband stammered, “Li-Lisa?”

There in front of Dean stood a beautiful brunette and a little boy who looked to be around four. She let out this smile that had Jensens hackles rising, sweetly speaking, “Hey Dean”.

Dean swallowed, not taking his eyes off his ex lover, “Hey Lis….Wow!...How are you?”

It was like Dean had completely forgot that Jensen was there. The omega spoke, “I'm fine thank you Dean….oh I’d like you to meet someone….this is my son Ben”.

Dean crouched low, smiling and putting a hand out, “Hello Ben”.

Ben looked at Deans outstretched hand, after a few seconds the little one grabbed Deans fingers lightly shaking, “Hi”.

Jensen watched as Deans eyes lingered a little longer at the little one. Jensen knew that look. It was longing. His heart was starting to pick up its pace as he watched his alpha stand and fix a sweet smile at Lisa, “He is beautiful. I’ve always wanted a son to call my own….so anyway where’s your alpha?”

Lisa pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing, “I don’t have an alpha. I’m a single mom”.

“Oh! Ok! Um if you don’t mind me asking….what happened?”

“I dumped him. He was immature. I’m looking for a family man. Someone who can be a dad to Ben. Someone who I wish to have many babies with”. She said with this look in her eye.

Dean gulped, “Well um I hope you find an alpha”.

Lisa bit her bottom lip, “Maybe I have. I mean we did make a really great pair. And we always talked about kids when we were together. Maybe this meeting is a sign that we're meant to be?”

Dean took a step back when he saw Lisa move forward. “Um look Lisa. I’m not the one for you”.

This didn’t seem to dissuade Lisa, “Why not Dean?”

Jensen had had enough, he stepped forward, hands crossed against his puffed out chest as he belted out, “Because he is married. To me. I’m Jensen, Deans husband and alpha”.

 _Oh shit_. Dean knew that tone.  It was the tone of a very pissed off husband who was trying to hold in his anger. He had forgotten about Jensen. But he had to admit, Jensen was damn hot when he took control like that. He cleared his throat, “Um Lisa this is my husband Jensen Ackles…”

“Winchester! Jensen Winchester!” The other alpha barked, aiming a glare at Dean.

Damn that went straight to Deans cock. He licked his lip, voice gravelly as he spoke, “Right, Jensen Winchester”. 

Lisa blurted with a look of disbelief, “Wait so your mate is an alpha?”

Dean shrugged, “Well yeah-“

Jensen interrupted once more, harshly spitting out, “Yes his mate is an alpha. You got a fucking problem with that omega!”

Dean was getting irritated now by his mates over possessive behavior. He also noticed that Ben was frightened and hiding behind his mother’s thigh. He crowded into Jensen, making sure his back was turned to Lisa before he snapped out in a low voice, “stop it Jen. You’re scaring Lisa’s son. Reign in that temper of yours now”.

Jensen knew that Dean was right. The little innocent child was there and he was probably terrified. But he wasn’t going to let this go, he muttered in an angry tone, looking his alpha challengingly in the eye, “Fine. But you and me are going to have a fucking serious conversation after this. And you better tell that bitch to fuck off…Now!”

Dean instantly became defensive, glaring and in a warning tone, “Don’t fucking talk about her like that Jensen”.

“Really. Or what Dean!” Jensen sneered. “You going to punch me in the face for saying that to your fucking girl”.

“I’m fucking warning you Jen. Stop it right now. You’re being ridiculous.”

“Guess what Dean. I don’t fucking care”. Jensen growled out. “ I’m fucking pissed that she came on to you like some bitch in heat craving for a fucking kno-“.

Before Jensen could finish Dean clocked him one across the jaw. The force of the hit was so hard that Jensen actually collapsed onto the floor with a pained groan. Dean yelled, “Don’t you talk about her like that Jensen!”

Jensen felt tears swim in his eyes as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.  Dean had never hit him before. He saw that Lisa had left but not before she quickly slipped a paper into his stunned husband’s pocket with a few whispered words. Jensen could feel Deans gaze on him. Everything was quiet before he heard his name being croaked out. He felt Deans hand on his arm, he jerked his hand away, aiming Dean with a cold look, “Don’t fucking touch me you fucking prick!...I don’t need anything from you!”

It stung to hear Jensen say those words to him. He chose to ignore the shove of his husband once more reaching  out, “Jen baby I didn't mean to….just let me help you up”.

Jensen once again shoved Deans hand away, heaving himself onto his feet by firmly gripping the shelves. Once he was on his slightly wobbly feet, he faced the alpha, “Fuck you”.

Deans rage was starting to grow due to the stubbornness of his mate. He growled, “Stop fucking acting like a pussy Jensen. You couldn’t control your mouth and that’s why I fucking hit you!”

“Fuck you Dean! She was fucking coming on to you”.

Dean shook his head, “Yeah she was Jensen. But I was never going to react ok”.

“Dean I saw the way you looked at her and that kid. I’m not fucking blind”. Jensen spat back.

“Oh please Jensen. She was the first love of my life ok and it’s been a long time since I have seen her. It was more of shock or-“

“Longing Dean! You wanted her! And you know what?! she is manipulative. I can see it by the way she just wanted to jump your bones”.

Dean sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, “You know what Jen. Let me ask you this…..what are you fucking afraid of huh? I haven’t done anything wrong and I ain't going anywhere!”

Deans question hit deep within. His heart ached as he thought of his deepest darkest fear. Suddenly he didn’t feel like arguing anymore. He shoved past Dean, but before he could take a step further Dean gripped him by the arm and spun him around.

“What are you afraid of Jensen? Answer me!”

Jensen couldn’t hold it in anymore. The insecure pain was too much, he shakily replied, “I’m scared of losing you. I’m scared that when someone like Lisa comes along that you will leave me. Why? Well because she can give you a child and I can’t. She has everything you need and I don’t. And I feel like I have to be alert twenty four  seven because I’m afraid to let you slip through my fingers. I can’t lose you Dean. I can’t help it. I’m scared. I’m so scared. So there ok. It’s embarrassing but that’s how I feel”.

Deans heart ached to see his lovers tears flow as he voiced his worst fear. He never wanted Jensen to ever think that he would leave him just like that. No he would never ever do that because he was in love. He was too in love with the man before him. He moved in closer, planting both palms on either side of his lovers wet cheeks, trying to catch Jensen’s eyes, “Listen to me. I want you to listen to me very carefully Jen. I LOVE YOU. And I am never ever going to leave you. NEVER. Even if we never get the chance to have a child, I will still love you and I will still grow old with you. I don’t care about Lisa. Yes she will always have a place in my heart as someone that I used to love but that’s all. She is just a memory. Please baby. I don’t want you to worry because I only got eyes for you. ONLY YOU”.

Jensen whispered, “I’m sorry”.

“Hey there is nothing to be sorry for. Honey I love you so much. Come here”. Dean hugged his lover to him. “I love you so so much”.

“I love you too Dean”. Jensen breathed his lover in as he let Deans warmth comfort him.

A sweet motherly voice from behind Dean captured both the alphas attention. “Well ain’t that the sweetest thang”.

Dean and Jensen faced the lady. Dean immediately recognized who it was, eyes going wide, blurting, “Missouri Moseley”.

“Hello Dean. I couldn’t help but overhear you and Mr. Gorgeous over there are having baby troubles?”

“Well yeah. We are both alphas Missouri. Can’t actually get pregnant”. Dean shrugged.

Missouri smiled, “Well looks like I can help you there boys".

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri helps the alphas....

Missouri saw the boys features light up. The couple were a handsome pair. She focused her attention on the gorgeous freckled face, green eyed man Dean was holding hands with, “My my…..well aren’t you the most sweetest thang…Dean here chose real good….and I’m guessing he is the lucky one in this relationship?” 

Dean felt Missouri aim the last question at him. He pulled Jensen to his side, “Yes I am one hell of a lucky alpha Missouri”. He than introduced, “Missouri I’d like you to meet my mate Jensen Winchester…my life and my heart”. He than gestured to his lover, “Jensen I’d like you to meet Missouri…an old family friend”.

Jensen dislodged himself from Dean, stretching a hand out, “Hello Ma’am….nice to make your acquaintance”.

Missouri definitely liked this one. She shook Jensen’s hand, adding, “Well you are certainly a charmer…..I can tell….at least your well mannered unlike that one”.

“Hey!” Dean pouted.

Missouri put both hands on her hips, “hush now Dean Winchester. I still won’t forget the time you were going to put your foot on my coffee table”.

“Oh come on! I didn’t even put my foot on the coffee table”.

Missouri continued to scold, “No but you were thinking it!”

Jensen just watched on in amusement and chuckled to the thought of his big bad alpha getting outdone by a woman. Jensen went up to his lover, giving him a kiss on his cheek, “Calm down big guy”.

Dean grumbled before he kissed Jensen back, “I love you”.

“Love you too Dean”.

Missouri watched the sweet display. There was only one thing left to complete this perfect union. A baby. Which is what she is here for. She was psychic so she could sense that the hunter and the one he loved were nearby. There was this deep sense of craving within both the alphas. What they both wanted was against their biology but there was a way. She knew someone who could help them.

“Hey boys…now I couldn’t help but see that you are both wanting child?”

Jensen scrunched his brows in confusion, “See?”

Dean decided to clear that question, “Um babe Missouri here is a psychic. She can see visions”.

Realization dawned on Jensen, “Ohhhhhh ok”.

Dean turned to Missouri, “Um Missouri do you know anyone who can help us? So far we haven’t found anyone who can grant us our wish”.

“Follow me Dean and Jensen….I know someone who owes me a favor and can definitely help with what you want”.

Jensen than blurted, “Wait! Why are you helping us? And please don’t say that it’s because you know Dean. There is always a price to pay. What’s in it for you?”

Missouri’s smiled and nodded, “You are right. Let’s just say that I have seen your future. Your son will be one of the best hunters out there. One day your son saves me from a very horrible fate. And right now he won’t be able to save me if he is not conceived. So let’s just call it doing him a favor that he will be repaying later in his life. Or it’s vice versa. Now come now”.

Jensen and Dean join their hands once more, following Missouri to wherever she was going to take them. 

* * *

 

“Now Jensen and Dean, this is my old friend Calista. She is a witch from the old ages”.

“How old?!” Dean studied the amused looking red haired slightly plump lady.

Missouri rolled her eyes at the way Dean shielded his mate from the witch’s sight. “Oh calm down big bad alpha….she is at least 200 years old and I met her when you were still in diapers….she still remains to this day a very good friend”. She threw him a raised eyebrow, “She is also the only one who can grant you your baby wish. The only one who knows the most sacred of spells to get Jensen pregnant”.

Jensen stepped out from his overprotective lovers shadow and form, immediately stating, “I’ll do it”.

“What?! Jensen we have to talk about this baby!” Dean addressed his lover.

“What is there to talk about Dean? We both want this. And I trust Missouri even if I just met her now….do you trust her?”

Dean sighed, “Yes I do”.

“Good. Now will you grant me fertility please?” Jensen asked the smiling witch.

The witch looked at Missouri, “He is such a sweetheart”. She turned back to Jensen, “Of course…as a favor to  Missouri, I will….but I will give you more than that……I will make you a very unique alpha…..I will give you a womb…..and that means that you can have as many kids as you and your alpha chooses”.

“Trust her”, Missouri points out to Dean. “Your future kids have a very important destiny”.

Dean looked at Jensen who nodded back. Dean pulled his lover into his arms, “Very well”.

The witch set up the ingredients, making Jensen stand in the center of a circle  created by blue candles. The ritual took at least 30 minutes along with all the enchantments. Jensen started to feel this stirring in his lower tummy and then a tingling sensation. His hand unconsciously made its way onto his tummy, looking up at Dean, smiling. 

Dean mirrored his lovers expression. He couldn’t believe that they were just a step away from  being able to start a family. He admired the bravery of his lover, every second falling more in love with him, if that were even  possible to fall more in love. 

Calista finished her spell work. “It is done. Now you have a womb. All you need now is the seed of your lover. And maybe a few tries”. She winked at a blushing Jensen.

Dean and Jensen thanked Missouri and Calista before Dean wrapped an arm around Jensens shoulder, whispering into his lovers ear, “Lets go make a baby now”.

Jensen bit his lip, looking into his lovers hooded eyes, speaking in a sultry voice, “Lets my alpha”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen get down to business in the Impala... ;)
> 
> Impala Sex..

Their rut had hit. They didn’t know if it was the spell or whether it was just that time. What they did know is that sex was a high priority and they wanted to be inside each others pants so bad. And coupled with the strong urge to make a pup, increased their sex drives. 

As soon as they were out of the witch’s home, all bets were off. Dean had heard Jensen whine as he pulled at his lovers hand. The dominant alpha led his mate to baby, opening the back door and shoving his lover unto the back seat, barking in a somewhat strained voice, “Clothes off! Now!”

Jensen did as he was told, not giving a crap that they were going to have sex right here in their car, near the witches home. Lucky they were parked in a secluded corner or else they would be definitely spotted and charged for public indecency. But not thinking of that right now. Not when he is now naked. He could feel slick coming out of his hole. _Hmm that was new._ Probably due to him having a womb now. He was shaken from his thought when he saw his alpha step into the car, completely naked with a predatory look in his eyes. Just like a lion watching a gazelle. His eyes instinctively dropped to his lovers proud thick veined 9 inch monster cock. He moaned as more slick came pulsing out of him, his breathing picking up. He laid his back against the door, spreading his legs wide as he started running his fingers along his dripping hole. “Mmmm Dean”.

Dean gripped the base of his cock, just under his knot to starve off his orgasm as he watched his husband start to finger his hole. After a minute of watching the sexy show, Dean leaned over and added a finger alongside Jensen’s two,  slowly pushing in to finger fuck his lover. The way his lovers hole gripped his fingers felt so hot and was driving Dean insane. Dean started to bend down and tongue, kiss and worship his lovers body from naval to nipples to chest to neck as he drove his finger into Jensen. He braced his free hand onto the car window, just to the side of Jensen’s head, and started to attack his lovers lips with deep wet passion. Dean drew out Jensen’s bottom lip, with his teeth before running his tongue over it and then letting go with a popping sound. He watched his lovers desire filled face, huskily whispering, “You love my fingers buried deep inside you baby? Huh? Like the way I fuck my finger inside you? Not getting your sweet spot huh honey? “

“Ohhh Dean. Don’t fucken make me beg or I swear to God I’ll find another alpha to fuck we with his big cock!” Jensen warned in an out of tune voice.

Dean felt this overwhelming urge of jealousy and possessiveness fill him up, without thinking Dean pulled his finger out, managing to dislodge Jensen’s fingers as well, he than situated himself near the door where he had entered, gripping Jensen along his waist and pulling his lover, _who yelped,_  down to lie flat on his back against the leather, he hooked his hands on the back of Jensen’s knee, pushing up so his knee was up mid waist. Deans breathing started to pick up, his fangs elongating as his husband's wet sloppy pink hole revealed itself. While still holding Jensens legs, Dean pushed his pelvis inwards so that his cock head can run along the sloppy juiced up hole. The sensations that travelled from the tip of his cock up his length, filling his sac before entering his groin felt so amazing he growled. His voice becoming deeper, “Oh Jen. Just look at all that slick…..Uhhhnnn…baby your sweet wet hole is begging for cock…. OHHHH GOD JEN I CAN'T…I CAN’T…I NEED TO BE IN YOU NOW!”

Jensen let out a loud wanton cry as his husband plunged his cock in. His back bowed as the head immediately hit his g-spot, gripping on the leather as his body shook with satisfaction of being full. He moaned even louder when Dean set up a pace, letting his legs go, allowing Jensen to wrap his thighs around Deans waist, hooking his calves around the back of Deans thigh. His lover now situated above him. Both able to watch each other as they lost themselves in one another repeatedly. Dean had already set up a body jolting pace as he repeatedly slammed into Jensen. The slick making it easy for them to fuck with powerful thrusts. Dean slid in like a knife slicing through soft butter. The car windows already fogged up, the air warm and thick with pheromones. Heavy panting and breathings started to resonate out of both of them. Skin smacking against skin was loud and moans started to break out. All the alphas wanted was to release and breed and then repeat. This was sex at its most primal way and it was going to last for a week. 

Dean watched as his lover came apart under him as he rammed his slick coated cock harder and deeper. Just like Jensen, Dean had to suck in air through his mouth because his nostrils just wasn’t enough anymore. His eyes fell on Jensen’s puffy red bitten lips and he craved for it. He craved to taste. And thats what he did, he leaned down and sucked on Jensen full bottom lip hard. Next thing it was a battle for dominance as Jensen grabbed Dean at the back of his head, their lips and tongue fused as they tongue fucked, attacked and chased the sweetness of each others warm cavern. Somehow this had sparked up the pleasure, Dean was now pistoning in and out of Jensen with such franticness. The lovers pulling their lips apart to catch air before they are diving back for more.

Soon the kisses had to wait as the pleasure was becoming too intense and the panting and heavy breathing was becoming demanding. Dean felt a spike of pleasure making its way from his balls to cock. He threw his head back, growling wantonly, “Ahhhhnnnnn…Fuck! FUCK!..Ohhh Jen I’m close….oh Christ baby!”

“Ohhh Dean….baby your cock….ohhhh Dean…..Ohhh you in so deep I can feel you touching my baby spot…..ohhhh baby yes….fucking plant your seed in me!....Uhhhhnnn DEAN!” Jensen shouted, his neglected cock started to shoot cum into the air as his hole released more warm wet juices onto the hungry cock that was now pumping him like a crazy animal. This orgasm was so intense because it was a two in one special. Jensen came from two places and it was amazing.

Meanwhile, Deans balls immediately tightened when Jensen talked about his cock meeting his baby spot and planting his seed. His whole body thrummed with pleasure as he watched his lover come on his slick covered cock alone. He let out a gasp so thick you could hear it as he felt more hot wetness coat his throbbing cock. He drove in deeper and harder, chasing his orgasm and after another 10 pumps Dean was through, he let out an animalistic howl, throwing his head back as he shoved in deep and held as his cock twitch and his knot locked, coming the hardest he had ever experienced into his lovers hot spot . _Planting my seed deep within you baby._

* * *

**10 minutes before….**

Missouri had decided to thank her good friend by taking her out for tea. As they got out and headed towards her car, they couldn’t help but notice the Impala, that was still parked there, squeaking and shaking abruptly from side to side. The steamed Windows, loud moans and stench of sex could be seen and heard.  _Thank God no one could catch a glimps of the alphas in action._

Missouri and Calista shared a smug look. Missouri than chuckled, “Well looks like the boys are not wasting any time in the baby making business”.

Calista laughed, “No they aren’t”.

The two got into the car and drove off leaving the boys to their baby making business.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short Epilogue...

**8 Years later…**

“Papa?”

Jensen turned slightly in his seat, “Yeah baby?”

“My friend says that he was created on a beautiful breezy morning. I don’t know what that means and neither does he. His parents say that his personality reflects that beautiful moment. When was I created?”

Dean almost pushed on the breaks when he heard his 7 year old ask the question and Jensen was gaping like a fish out of water. How can parents tell their kids things like that. At least they didn’t give the kid details. “ You really want to know when you were created son?”

“Dean!” Jensen warned. “Stop it!”

Dean shrugged, “Come on baby. It’s not like I’m going to give Daniel the details”.

Jensen rolled his eyes and checked on their 3 year old  twins that were in their car seats, Ray and Mason were knocked out to the world. He places his hand on his 5 month belly, his little girl was lucky to have three brothers. She’d be a tough one. He only came to when Dean answered his son’s questions.

“You were created on the smooth leather of daddy’s beloved Impala, just where you are seating sonny”.

“Dean!”

“What baby it’s true?”

Daniel tilted his head, “Was it a warm breezy night too daddy?”

“No not quite son”.

“Dean”, Jensen sighed.

The hunter ignored his lover and said, “It was rather hot and humid temperature”.

Daniel gasped, “Is that why I gets angry fast. I says bitch a lot”.

“Daniel language!” Jensen scolded.

“Oh relax baby. I think the reason why you say Bitch a lot is because daddy says that to uncle Sam a lot”.

Jensen just pinched the bridge of his nose, than aiming Dean with a scowl. Dean just smiled, showing all his teeth. “He’s a little alpha baby. Chill”.

“I will not have him cursing Dean!”

Dean huffed, “Fine babe”.

Jensen glanced out the window. He rubbed his tummy. He thought having children would not be possible. Now they had three kids with another on the way. From the time Jensen had been gifted with a womb, his alpha wanted him pregnant all the time. He swore Dean had a kink for him being swollen with pup. Well guess the main thing was that they were now happy. Things were great between them and Dean was excited for baby number four. Said she was Daddy’s little princess. They had a family now. Life is finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thankyou all for reading and giving this fic a chance. You are amazing ♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please note that English is not my first language but as I have been writing and reading, I believe my English is getting better. However, please excuse my errors if you detect any. I am trying to get better, I swear.
> 
> Also note, that I have many fics to write, which I very much enjoy doing, so I will try to update constantly but bear with me if there is a delay in updating. 
> 
> Please I request feedback and kudos as you lovely readers help guide and motivate me in my writing...truely appreciate your guidance :)


End file.
